When It Was Me songfic
by Tinkerssweetkaos
Summary: a dramione 7th year songfic
1. Head Girl and Boy

_When it was me: a Dramione songfic_

_**I dont own harry Potter J.K does.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"_

_Long brown hair all down her back_

_Cadillac truck_

_So the hell what_

_What's so special about that_

_She used to model, she's done some acting_

_So she weighs a buck 'o 5_

_I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like._

_**At the Burrow**_

"Wow guys I'm head girl." Hermione said as she walked over to Harry and Ron, and sat down next to them.

"That's great Hermione. Do you know who the head boy is?" Ron asked.

"Hold on a second Ron." Hermione told him as she scanned the letter to find out the head boy was someone who she didn't expect. "You've got to be kidding me." She added a couple minutes later.

"What? Who is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's…..It's Malfoy." She replied. All three of them were exchanging looks when Ginny walked in. "Hey what's up guys?"

"Nothing. We were just congratulating Hermione on making head girl." Harry replied.

"That's awesome Hermione." She said.

"Thanks. Well I have to go pack. I leave for school tomorrow." Hermione told them as she stood up.

"But school doesn't start for another month." Ron told her.

"Yeah I know, but the note says I have to go tomorrow to learn the routes and routines that come with being head girl."

"Well. Okay good luck Hermione."

"Thanks, see you guys in a month."


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day Hermione theft the burrow at six and arrived at platform 9¾ at 7. She was a half an hour early, so she sat down on a bench and took out "Homeless Bird", and started to read. 15 minutes later Malfoy showed up on the platform, but she didn't care enough to acknowledge his presence. She just continued to read her book until Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you both had a pleasant summer."

"The best Professor. So if you don't mind me asking Professor, how are we getting to school?" Hermione asked.

"I will be appertaing back, but since students can't apperate onto the grounds you and Mr. Malfoy will be flying."

"But sir. I can't fly."

"Then you will share a broom with Mr. Malfoy. Understood?" He said looking at Draco, while holding out a broom.

"Yes sir." He replied calmly as he accepted the broom.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you two soon." Professor Dumbledore said before apperating back to the castle.

"Well come on Granger." Draco said while mounting the broom, "It's going to be a long ride." Hermione walked up to the broom and sat behind Draco. "As much as it pains me to say this you'll need to hold on tight so you don't fall off." At that warning Hermione wrapped her arms around Dracos' waist as they took off. Surprisingly she didn't mind her traveling conditions. Her thoughts were focused on how his body shifted as he turned the broom every so often. She looked down at the ground which was a huge mistake. She suddenly got lightheaded so she laid her head gently on his back. Draco turned his head enough to see that she was scared, but instead of saying some smart ass comment like he normally would he just smiled and turned back around. He liked the feeling of someone laying against him so innocently and trusting. As much as he told himself in his head that he can't feel this way for her, he couldn't help it. "Who cares if she's a mud blood. She's smart, talented, and beautiful. I just wish things could be different."


	3. Hogwarts Summer Love

_**Chapter 3**_

They arrived at the castle two hours later. Hermione waited for Draco as he put the broom away in the closet outside the Quidditch field. When he came back by her she said "Thank you." and started walking away towards the castle.

"What's the rush Granger?" Draco asked now walking beside her.

"Shut it Malfoy. I don't want any crap from you." They walked the rest of the way to Dumbledores' office in silence only breaking it when Hermione gave the gargoyle the password. Draco got to the headmasters' door first and knocked. When he heard a faint "Come in." He opened the door to find Dumbledore doing some paperwork.

"I'm glad to see you both arrived safely. Now these are your school schedules for the year and here are the maps that have your routes on them. They also give you the location and Passwords to you dorm room. So please don't lose them. Now I'll let you to go and get settled in. I hope you enjoy your stay till school starts."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione replied before she left. The dorm room was on the seventh floor right next to the room of requirement. All of those times hanging out with everyone from the D.A. had its advantages. She found the secret passageway on the third floor and got to the dorm a whole five minutes faster than Malfoy.

"How did you get up here faster than me Granger?" Draco asked as he entered the room panting from climbing all of the stairs. Hermione looked up from her book and simply said, " I have my ways Malfoy."

"And what would they be?" He asked sarcastically.

"Malfoy you're such a git."

"Tell me something I don't know Granger." He said as he leaned over the couch practically in her face.

"Do you mind?" She asked annoyed, "I'm trying to read."

"As a matter of fact I do mind Hermione. So would you like to take a walk on the grounds with me?" He asked politely.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you? And since when have you started to call me Hermione?"

"Since we have a whole month here together alone. And I thought I would be nice."

"Fine hold on let me get my jacket first, Mal...Draco." Draco smiled as she tuned around he loved how the way his name sounded coming out from behind those rose pink lips. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was starting to fall in love with Hermione Granger. Their month alone passed quickly and on the eve of the first day of school everything changed. Hermione and Draco were down by the lake when Draco walked up to Hermione, who was standing while leaning against the tree, and kissed her passionately. Professor Dumbledore was looking out of his studies window when this happened. He was very pleased to see that the Slytherin and Gryffindor were getting along on higher terms then he thought was possible between them, but at the same time he know that it wouldn't last past today.


	4. First day of school and love lost

_**Chapter 4**_

When Draco and Hermione woke up the next morning they put on their robes and went down to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione was still trying to get past the fact that the Slytherin bad boy liked her, let alone loved her. How was she going to tell Harry and Ron? More importantly how was she going to tell Ginny? After all they were practically sisters. Draco looked up, after taking a bite of his toast, at Hermione. Their relationship grew a lot over the past month, but he didn't know how he could continue it once all his friends have arrived. He was, at this point, wishing he wasn't a Pureblood or a Slytherin so they could be together but even he knew that was impossible. At 7 o'clock everyone else arrived and Draco was surrounded by Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, who was now all over him. A few minutes later, after they were done eating Draco was letting Pansy kiss him. All of Hermiones' feelings for him were quickly turning from love to jealousy.

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous no I'm not_

_Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got_

_Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed_

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

_What makes her just everything that I can never be_

_What makes her just everything that I can never be_

_Because I can remember when it was me._

Dumbledore soon cleared everybodys' plates and asked for their attention. "This year I have done something different for the head boy and girl positions. This year I purposely choose one Slytherin and one Gryffindor to help achieve house unity. I believe that all of us would perform better if we all got along. Now I invite the head boy and girl up here. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger would you come up here please."

"no sorry I can't. I can't be anywhere near him professor." Hermione told herself as she got up and walked towards the staff table. As soon as Hermione got up there and stood by Draco she could feel Pansys' eyes burning a whole into the side of her head. She was relieved when Professor Dumbledore told them they could go back to their seats five minutes later because that meant she would be able to get away from Draco. When she got to the Gryffindor table she grabbed her bag and walked out of the great hall. She used the passageway she had used once before so she wouldn't be disturbed. Once she got to the portrait of the two dice, (one green, one red) that resembled chance. She muttered the password "Friendship" and walked into the common room. She knew that the walls to the heads' dorms were soundproof so she set her bag down on the couch, screamed at the top of her lungs and finally collapsed crying onto the couch. She didn't know how he could stand there and say goodbye when she was saying I still love you. But no of that mattered now because she was starting to realize that she was just a fill in while Pansy wasn't around. She was alone for about an hour when Draco came in.

"Are you okay Hermione? You left in an awfully big hurry."

"Shut it Malfoy. I don't want to hear what you have to say not now, not ever. Pansy's back so you have her. You don't need me to fill in for her anymore."

"What do you mean fill in for her."

"You know what I mean. You only used me until you could get her back and now she's here. You don't have feelings for me. So just admit it. "

"Fine then I don't. Are you happy now I said it." He told her as he walked to his room. Those were the hardest two words to say. He did love her, he truly did. He just didn't know how he could with everyone back especially Pansy. He knew that if Pansy found out she would tell his parents. That's why he let her touch and kiss him but how would he convince Hermione to believe that? She probably won't even talk to me now.


	5. Love conquers all

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hermiones' Room**_

Hermione sat on her bed crying. She didn't know how he could do this. How he could make her feel like nothing happened between them, how he could make her feel like she meant nothing. After a half an hour she took out her mp3 player and turned it to the radio station that she listened to all the time. She looked to see what song was playing and it said, "When it was me." by Paula DeAnda, she turned it up as loud as it would go and listened to the lyrics.

_And now you don't feel the same_

_I remember when you would shiver every time I said your name_

_You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes_

_Now you don't even care if I'm alive_

_How did we let the fire die _

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous no I'm not_

_Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got_

_Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed_

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)_

_What makes her just everything that I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

_Because I can remember when it was me._

She fell asleep listening to that song but little did she know Draco wasn't dreaming about Pansy. He was dreaming of her and that day by the lake. The next morning Hermione woke up listening to the song, "Your love is just a lie." by Simple Plan. She got dressed quickly, hoping to avoid Draco but when she opened the door she saw him reading on the couch.

"Morning Hermione. Can I talk to you for a second?" she desperately wanted to say no but decided to say "yes" instead. She sat down on the couch and listened to what he had to say.

"What I said last night was a lie. I love you Hermione, I really do. I'm just afraid that if Pansy finds out she might tell my parents and that would put us both in danger." he looked at Hermione waiting for some sort of reply. When it finally came he was unprepared.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't be like you. I can't pretend like nothing happened. Each time I see you with her my heart breaks piece by piece and pretty soon it's going to be shattered beyond repair. Hermione grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She took the secret passageway again just in case Draco decided to follow her. When she got to the doors of the great hall Pansy was standing in front of them. "Where's Draco? Mudblood."

"He's upstairs. If he's going to come down or not I'm not sure, but I'd bet anything he wouldn't mind his little slut going up by him." Hermione replied pushing past Pansy. Once she got in the great hall she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down Ginny asked, " Hermione what's up? You look depressed."

"Oh it's just a book I'm reading it's sad at the part I'm at now." Hermione told her best friend. She hated lying to her but she also didn't want to tell Ginny about her relationship with Draco just yet. Draco walked into the great hall in a bad mood. Rejecting Pansy every time she tried to hold, hug, touch, or kiss him. "What's wrong Draco?" she asked with a pouty look on her face. "Come on tell me." She pleaded nonstop with Draco stood up and shouted. "I don't love you! I never did."

"Then if not me who?" Pansy asked now standing too. "Come on Draco who?" She said shoving him a little each time.

"Hermione Granger okay. I LOVE HERMIONE!" he shouted in her face as he shoved her back before he left the great hall. As soon as he was out of sight everyone turned to face Hermione.

"Did he just...?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah he did." Harry replied.

"Excuse me. I have to go." Hermione said grabbing her bag and rushing out of the great hall for the second time that week. "Draco wait!" Hermione said running up to catch up to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. No matter where I went she would cling to me and I couldn't hide my love for you anymore." He told her as he embraced and kissed her. She thought back to the song that she was listening to last night.

_That made you smile (Me)_

_That made you laugh (Me)_

_Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me_

_That was your world (Me)_

_Your perfect girl_

_Nothing bout me has changed _

_That's why I'm her wondering_

_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)_

_What makes her just everything that I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

_Because I can remember when it was me. (x2)_

_When it was me (x4)_

And wondered if this was what Pansy was thinking.


End file.
